


Just What I Needed

by ohmaigay



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Liv's upset and you know just the way to comfort her.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Liv Morgan/You
Kudos: 27





	Just What I Needed

"Ugh, I feel like a fucking fool! They hate it, they hate me." Liv slid down the wall and put her head in her hands. You stood up and moved across the room towards her. That was bullshit, the fans loved Liv, but the direction they were pushing her in didn't look like it'd go over well. You leaned down in front of Liv and took her hands away from her face. "Ca-can we just go home?" 

"Yeah, come on," you said, leaning down to pick Liv up. You carried her out to the car and then drove both of you to your hotel. You carried her up to your room and let her get all of her makeup off and change. Once she was done, you took a shower and put on your pajamas. Liv didn't immediately come to bed, staying in the hallway for about an hour after you got into bed on her phone. You knew that she could have stayed out all night, but her phone had died.

"Can we cuddle?" Liv asked and you nodded. You opened your arms and she settled against your body. You loved cuddling with Liv, taking in everything about her as the two of you laid there together. You waited for Liv to fall asleep first before you could even begin to let your own exhaustion set in. When you woke up in the morning, the room smelled delicious and like something that you weren't supposed to eat without spending hours at the gym afterwards. You opened your eyes and sat up to see Liv sitting patiently at a table waiting for you with breakfast. 

"Good morning," you said, stretching as you got out of bed. Liv smiled and waited patiently for you to join her. The two of you didn't say anything for the majority of breakfast, but you could tell that there was something on Liv's mind. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. You make a great pillow," Liv said with a small chuckle. "I'm in a much better mood now though." 

"Good, I don't like seeing you upset like that," you said and Liv reached her hand out. "I think I'm gonna go to the gym after this. You wanna join me?"

"Maybe," Liv said and you got ready to go. It was obvious to you that Liv was still somewhat upset or frustrated with everything that was going on. You were hoping that she'd come to the gym with you, but instead she stayed in the room. You worked out for about an hour and a half until she sent you a Snapchat to come back to the room. You did, but the room was empty when you got back, so you just took a shower. You walked out of the bathroom in a fluffy robe with your hair still dripping when you saw her. Liv was sitting back on the bed wearing a pair of grey joggers and a sports bra. You could tell with one look that she was packing something in her pants. "Come here baby girl." 

"What are you up to?" you asked Liv. She untied the belt on your robe and it hand open.

"Can I touch you?" Liv asked and you nodded. Liv leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your stomach. She pulled you onto her lap and moved your hips against her so that you were grinding on the strap. Liv's mouth trailed kisses down your neck as she continued to grind you against her. You were getting really wet really fast and there was a chance that you'd ruin her joggers.

"Fuck, I want more," you whined. Liv flipped you over so that you were on your back and kneeled down in front of you. She spread your thighs and placed her hands on the insides of them. Her nails dug into your skin a little as she leaned forward to run her tongue between your folds. She sucked your clit into her mouth and traced random patterns with her tongue. You were pretty close to cumming when she flipped you onto your stomach and pulled you onto your hands and knees. She pushed your shoulders down so your ass was sticking up into the air and bent down to eat you out from behind. "Liv, please keep going. I'm gonna cum."

Liv continued to eat you out as your legs gave you. You would have fallen, but she had a strong hold on you. She stopped when you were begging her to give you a second to breathe and only then. You laid back and watched her strip down to nothing, which was really just taking off her joggers and the bra. You sat up a little bit and Liv leaned down to take one of your nipples into her mouth. You let out a little yelp when she lightly bit down, but moaned when she ran her tongue over the bite mark to soothe it. Liv pulled you back into the position you had been on your hands and knees and slowly slid into you. Your knees buckled once she was fully inside of you. Liv went pretty slow, but you could tell that she was holding back on you.

"This is for you as much as it's for me. Come on babe, you know what I can take," you said and Liv grabbed onto your hips as she moved a bit harder and faster. You moaned loudly and that egged her on. She kept going a little faster and faster until she was snapping her hips into you. You bit your lip as she pulled your legs down a little bit to change the angle that she was at. You were close to cumming again when she pulled out of you completely. "Fuck, you can't do that to me Liv. You know that baby. I need you to fuck me, please."

"Lay down, I wanna look into your eyes when you cum," Liv said and you listened to her. Seeing Liv on top of you as she fucked you brought an entirely new sensation to everything. She was focused on giving it her all without hurting you.

"You're doing so good baby," you said. You were really starting to breathe heavy and clinging to Liv more than normal. You cried out Liv's name when you came, not caring whether or not the walls of the hotel were thick or thin. Liv stayed inside of you and moved slowly, turning you on even more right after your orgasm. "Fuck, you're so good. You're amazing. I love you." 

"I love you too, nobody makes me feel like you," Liv whispered as she held you against her. She sat up so that you were riding her and leaned forward to press kisses across the flushed skin on your chest and breasts. You moved your hips so that you were controlling the pace here. Liv was really trying to push you, but it was fine because nobody pushed you like she did. Liv's kisses were sweet and they only got sweeter as she continued. There was a nice balance with Liv of soft and sweet along with rough and dirty.

"Liv baby, I love you," you said over and over again as you came. You threw your head back and fell backwards against the mattress. Liv took the strap off and set it somewhere to be washed before the two of you had to pack again before she came back to lay next to you again. Liv held you in her arms and gave you soft kisses until you had caught your breath and regained some strength. You trailed your hand on Liv's stomach and let her drag your hand in between her legs.

"I want you to hold me," Liv said and you were more than happy to comply with that. You didn't need to tease Liv very much because she was practically dripping. You dipped your middle finger inside of her and pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck. You pushed two fingers inside of Liv and brought your other hand around to tease her clit. Liv held onto your arms as you fingered her. "Fuck yeah, keep going." You could feel her walls tighten around your fingers and her grip on your arm became a bit more harsh. She managed to draw a bit of blood from where her nails pressed into your skin, but you ignored it as you watched her tremble from her orgasm. When she was finished, she moved your hands away from her and turned around to face you. She grabbed your cheeks and pulled your face closer to hers in a kiss. "Thank you. You always know what I need." 

"I'm always gonna try to," you said softly. Liv kissed the tip of your nose and you blushed. You pulled the blankets up to cover your bodies before spending the rest of the day just laying there together.


End file.
